


Darken Rahl's Super Sekrit Diary of Awesomeness

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A LegendLand challenge fic... the title says the rest I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darken Rahl's Super Sekrit Diary of Awesomeness

**Disclaimer:** Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth is owned by Terry Goodkind and all the grand high mucky mucks of ABC. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this of course. Any similarity to any other story not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** Darken Rahl's Super Sekrit Diary of Awesomeness  
 **Genre:** Legend of the Seeker; Crack  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Timeline/Spoilers:** Through the series

 **Author's Notes:** Another [](http://legendland.livejournal.com/profile)[**legendland**](http://legendland.livejournal.com/) Challenge. *shrug* *grin* My attempt at "crack." I just thought I'd post it here now that the challenge is over. *grin*

"Days" correspond with the matching episodes, (ie Day 1 is episode 1, Day 44 is the series finale)

  


* * *

**Day 1**  
 _Loyal Subjects: 4,937,000  
Boxes of Orden: _

Lost the Book of Shadows today; very disappointed. Mother Confessor lives; very, very disappointed. The Seeker has been found and lost; most put out. Shall have to _speak_ to the troops.

**Day 8**  
 _Loyal Subjects: 4, 936, 328  
Boxes of Orden: 1_

Excellent news to report today diary, the Seeker is being entertained by my darling, Denna. I look forward to seeing him kneel at my feet.

**Day 8 ½**  
 _Loyal Subjects: 4, 936,300  
Boxes of Orden: 1_

Denna has lost the Seeker. I shall have to _speak_ with her...

**Day 12**  
 _Loyal Subjects: 4, 936,234  
Boxes of Orden: 2_

Something very unsettling happened today, Diary. I found myself questioning my sexuality. The Seeker is more... attractive than I would have thought; very... unsettling. I blame Giller. I shall have to _speak_ with him.

**Day 16**  
 _Loyal Subjects: 4, 930,297  
Boxes of Orden: 0_

Discussed the nature of perception with one of my soldiers today; I believe I impressed upon him how seriously I take this matter. I have also instituted new national policies today. I shall issue proclamations.

**Day 21**  
 _Loyal Subjects: 4, 929, 899  
Boxes of Orden: 0  
Kittens: 1_

The guards have just brought Jennsen. I am confident this plan shall work.

 **Day 21 ½**  
 _Loyal Subjects: 4,929,521_  
Boxes of Orden: 0  
Kittens: 0

  
**…**   


**Day 23**  
 _Loyal Banelings: 1_

Being dead isn't as bad as I would have thought, Diary. The Keeper has placed me in a position of some influence, and I got to keep my favorite robe. I will write more as time allows.

**Day 23 ½**  
 _Loyal Banelings: 0_

Very good news, diary... have marked my brother for the Keeper...

**Day 34**  
 _Loyal Banelings: 1001_

I feel as if things have not changed as much as I would have hoped. It continues to be hard to find good help. I hold out high hopes for Cara though; was very good to see her again. Still do not have the Stone of Tears.

**Day 34 ½**  
 _Loyal Banelings: 1000_

Very disappointing day; The Keeper was most _put out_. Am beginning to question some of my choices... Still no Stone of Tears.

**Day 39**  
 _Loyal Banelings: 1906_

Dear old Dad is here, must go welcome him... quite looking forward to it... though I still lack the Stone of Tears.

**Day 40**

Today, is the first day of the rest of my life...

**Day 42**  
 _Loyal Mord'Sith: 5  
Loyal Sisters: 6_

I believe that I shall take a personal hand in convincing Cara to rejoin our little family. Sometimes... all it takes is the right word and a loving hand...

 

**Day 42 ½**  
 _Loyal Mord'Sith: 6  
Loyal Sisters: 6  
Stone of Tears!!!_

Today, dear diary, has been a _very_ good day...

**Day 43**

Have not felt myself all day... very strange...

 **Day 44**  
 _Loyal Mord'Sith: 5_  
Super Powerful Sorceresses: 1

Now that my brother has defeated the Keeper, I have very big plans... but first, dear diary, I think... a bath...  


* * *


End file.
